creepypasta_creatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Crimson Chalk
Introduction OCTOBER 25, 2009 Have you heard of www.pokemonromhax2007.tk? It's a site to download Pokémon ROM hacks. I love the ROM hacks, especially the cat one. However, something new on the site appeared. The Story Begins A new ROM download. "Pokémon Chalk Crimson". Usually, it would be featured in a forum post. But instead, it was featured on the main page. It was interesting. I felt like it was created by the owner of the site. Anyways, due to my curiosity, I decided to download it. I opened the ROM in 7zip, extracted it in a folder, then played it on an emulator. The game started normally like every cliche Pokémon startup on FireRed/LeafGreen. I skipped the startup, and I got to the main menu. The main menu was quite disturbing. Chalk went through the "FireRed" logo, replacing it with a sloppy font of the word "Crimson Chalk". Notice how the download link showed "Chalk Crimson". Another chalk went through the Charizard's neck. I was thinking this was going to be an awesome ROM hack, probably a horror one. I pressed space to start, and played the game Where Things Get Weirder The tutorial was normal, but the entire screen on the emulator flashed bright red for two seconds. I also saw a strange thing in the flash that seemed to resemble a Pokémon. The weird thing was that a GBA can't use those type of graphics. How was Visual Boy Advance able to handle that? I went to Prof. Oak's lab and chose my starter. The cool thing was that the starters were different. They weren't Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur. They were ??????????, Mew, and shiny Gastly. The ?????????? Pokémon is actually a glitch pokemon, similar to MissingNo. Anyways, I chose Gastly because it was shiny. I was starting to like this ROM hack. It was creepy and amazing. I got a freaking shiny Gastly. I felt good. I started my adventure, but an NPC interrupted me with a message. It told me: WHY DID YOU CHOOSE THE GASTLY? WHY? YOU WILL REGRET THIS. Hm, weird. Probably a joke, according to the ROM hack, but I went to route 1. The Adventure Begins The first Pokémon I encountered was literally one of the worst Pokémon, Rattata. I decided to fight it, but the Gastly's only moves were Hypnosis, Dream Eater, and "Rattata". Literally, the move was named "Rattata". I was confused, so I used Hypnosis. The attack missed, and the Rattata used quick attack. Due to my curiosity, I used "Rattata". The battle screen faded into darkness and forfeited the battle. I was back at where I was in Route 1. Pretty weird, huh? I thought. I encountered a Caterpie this time, and the move "Rattata" was renamed "Caterpie" and the Gastly had another move. It was called "You foolish child, why do you exist? You're evil". Despite the fact that the move's name was too long, it went off the move board. I started to feel bad for the Rattata. I actually completely killed it. It's gone. No more Rattatas came by. Just Caterpies, Pidgeys, and Weedles. It felt like the Rattata that would faint just literally reappears randomly. Pewter City's Gym My Gastly is level 14 and I'm ready for the gym. I also got a Squirtle that I hacked to get. It's level 12, so I'm going to use that for gym leader Brock. I started with Squirtle against Geodude. I used Bubble, and it 1 hit KO'd Geodude. Same with the other Geodude. Onix was sent out and I was forced to send out Gastly. I tried to switch out with Squirtle, but with no avail. I was freaked out and annoyed at the same time. Anyways, I used Hypnosis. Apparently, the Onix avoided the attack. Onix used Perish Song. It was weird since Onix cannot used Perish song. The move functioned normally like it always did. The attack also made Gastly lose all of its HP, but it didn't faint. It was still alive. A new move appeared that was in the moveset box. It was called "Kill 'em all". I ignored it, simply happy with the ROM hack and used Hypnosis. Apparently, instead of using Hypnosis, I used "Kill 'em all". I freaked out, and the battle faded into black and went back to where I was, the gym. Brock was gone, same with the other trainer. This ROM hack made me unsatisfied. It was sad killing all of my favorite characters in the anime. But still, it was fun to play before Halloween! I left the gym and went to Route 4, then went to a Pokémon center to heal. However, something was wrong. Nurse Joy was GONE. She would never appear in a Pokémon center. Not even a single NPC was in the map after that. All the buildings were abandoned. They were all rusty, broken, and realistically creepy. I decided to check out Mt. Moon. My first encounter was a Zubat. I ran away and used a repel that I found behind a tree in Viridian Forest. My second encounter was surprisingly something different. A Drowzee. Now, I was confused at this point. How was it possible to find Drowzee in Mt. Moon? Since it was lvl24, I used a PokéBall. It was easily caught, and it was sent to my party. Pretty interesting to find a Drowzee in Mt. Moon. I loved this ROM hack. No trainers were found in Mt. Moon, just Team Rocket grunts. The super nerd was gone, so I was able to take both fossils. Helix/Dome fossil. Even though I preferred Kabuto, I still got the Omanyte fossil. THIS CREEPYPASTA IS W.I.P! DO NOT EXPECT THIS TO BE OVER, I WILL CONTINUE THIS ON.Category:Glitchz's Creepypastas Category:Spooky Category:Ghosts Category:Glitch Pokemon Category:Sponsored Creepypastas Category:Pokemon